User blog:Amontgomery1432/Jigsaw - Amont's Movie Reviews
Guess which movie I Saw today? Saw 47! Jk twas Jigsaw. I went with my Dad. We had a choice of this or Thor: Ragnarok. Yeah. This movie was originally titled Saw: Legacy and is the eight installment in the franchise, being released seven years after Saw 3D: The Final Chapter. I'm a big fan of the Saw movies. Not because of the gore, but because of the story. Jigsaw is probably my favorite horror movie character. He isn't supernatural, he doesn't have any special powers, he's just a guy. A guy with demons, just like the rest of us. But a character can't keep a franchise afloat for very long. With each movie release, the timeline got more and more convoluted, eventually reaching the point of it being laughable. And, then, the supposed "final chapter" comes out. I expected it to tie up all the lose ends. For the most part, it did. It tied everything up in a nice, somewhat sloppily wrapped, bow. And then, word of an eighth movie sparked. It's a horror franchise. The words "final chapter" don't mean shit. I was excited, sure. But I was also skeptical. How in the hell can they keep this story going? Well, today, I finally found out. So, my thoughts? Eh. I don't know yet. It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. It was better than a few of the later installments of the franchise. Definitely better than part six. This movie has great cinematography. The lighting and camera angles perfectly set the mood for some of the scenes when necessary. For the most part, the acting was good. What can you expect. It's a Saw movie. Most of the main cast consists of the victims of the games. The plot's kinda already sealed most of their fates. But, this batch of contestants gave an overall pretty good performance. As usual, Tobin Bell absolutely kills it as John Kramer. That man was born to play this role. Did the movie live up to the hype it got? I don't think so, not completely. I don't know how to properly describe it without going in depth and spoiling a bit of it, so I'm gonna have to. I'm sorry for that. Stop reading from this point if you don't want a bit of it spoiled. You've been warned. Given how it's a Saw movie, you're gonna be expecting gratuitous violence. I was. Well, for some reason, the violence has been toned down when compared to the rest of the series. Don't worry, though. There is still violence. It's still pretty brutal, but it's not as bad as the rest of the series. As usual, there's a twist ending. It's a Saw movie. They all have one. This one is weird. Somewhat cool, but, when you take it into consideration with the rest of the lore, it's kinda weird. I'm not gonna say what it is, but, trust me, it's a bit confusing. If you're one of those people who watches these movies solely for the killing, then today is your lucky day. The movie almost immediately throws you into the games. The crime drama portion happens at various times afterwards. The movie's runtime is roughly 90 minutes, and the last 20 of those minutes felt more like a mystery movie than a Saw movie. I'm not gonna lie, I liked it. The whole franchise has a crime drama feel to it, so it was nice to see more of it. There was some funny moments, some cool moments, some "What the fuck?" moments. Typical Saw stuff. The only thing I'm having difficulty comprehending, though, is where the twist ending makes the movie fall into the timeline, but I'll figure it out with time. Until then, I give this a 6/10. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. I'd still recommend it to people who are fans of Saw. Or not. If you just wanna watch a horror movie, you might be entertained idk. Don't ask me. I didn't make it. What do you think I am? Some sort of director? I wish haha Category:Blog posts